Venganza, Sangre y Amor
by LeyiUzumaki
Summary: Algunas veces los rumores, no son solo eso, rumores como en este caso, que son simples verdades, algunos creen y otros no, como la familia Higurashi que entregara la mano de su hija a un— ¡Vampiro!—exaspero el pueblo por la noticia que era inevitable haciendo caer a la joven en la sed de Venganza y algo más, de su dulce y adictiva Sangre.
1. Venganza

Hola, otro fic nuevo, yo supongo que a medida que voy escribiendo y escribiendo, voy mejorando, eso creo, no lo se, pero eso ahora no importa, disfrutenlooo ^^

* * *

El baile daba comienzo en la mansión perteneciente a la familia Higurashi. Todos los invitados estaban presentes, excepto uno, que jamás se dignaba a aceptar invitación a esa clase de eventos públicos.

Las señoritas esperaban su llegada para desposarlo, algunas solo temblaban al pensar que lo verían, por el miedo y varios padres de estas bellas doncellas no concordaban en que la familia Higurashi invitara a la última generación de la familia Taisho, la más importante en el pueblo y otros, solo soñaban con que este desposara a sus hijas, que alguna sea la afortunada, pero no tendrían suerte, salvo que su familia tenga la oportunidad de cerrar un negocio beneficiario para ambas familias ofreciendo a su hija como la firma de dicho negocio y así, desposar al único heredero Taisho, el joven Taisho y la única afortunada, la joven Higurashi justamente pensaba que era solo un hombre mayor y no joven, oponiéndose al compromiso y boda.

Un rumor que la joven no sabía se decía sobre el Taisho, que por sus ojos dorados y su largo cabello plateado, además de sus blancos dientes, lo cual no era muy común, ya que no todos envejecían así de sanos, como su difunto padre y su desaparecido hermano mayor poseían dichas características.

Al verlo siempre murmuraban o pensaban varias familias del pueblo—Un Vampiro…—o sino— ¡Un Vampiro!—cada vez que visitaba el pueblo, algún desquiciado gritaba, saliendo huyendo, alertando a los de su mismo pensamiento. Otros con solo miraban, lo ignoraban o fingían que no existían, pero huían de todas maneras, al no poder aguantar y pensar—Vampiro—pensando que el leía su mente.

La familia Higurashi no era creyente de esos asuntos, perdiendo amistades de años y más aún luego de que a este joven le fuera entregada la mano de la menor de sus hijas, sin conocer que algunas veces los rumores, pueden ser verdad.

Pero este joven no era como el padre y hermano que la familia conoció, era mal educado y mucho no le importaban los negocios así que al momento de tal ofrecimiento solo dijo—Lo pensare…—sin confirma que ira a la fiesta que esta misma noche se brindaba y si lo hacía, ahí se daría a conocer que sería la fiesta de compromiso de ambos jóvenes. Sus manos sudaban, su paso iba de un lado al otro, con su apariencia a medio terminar, la azabache de ojos chocolates, no quería saber nada de la fiesta, el compromiso, ya que aún no conocía al joven Taisho.

—Por favor Kagome, debes terminar de arreglarte, solo falta este hermoso vestido—señalo uno de color violeta, la joven castaña.

— ¡Me niego Sango, absoluta y definitivamente no bajare, por lo tanto no me pondré ese vestido, espera sentada!

—Llamare a nuestra madre y ella si lograra que te vistas—amenazo, Kagome se detuvo, la miro alzando una ceja y con los brazos cruzados, abrió la boca lista para contradecir a su hermana mayor.

—Llámala, estoy segura que querrá saber del brazo de quien te vi caminar la otra noche por el jardín de la iglesia—era su turno de amenazar.

—Serás tu misma, quien se arrepentirá luego de no querer comprometerte y luego casarte con Inuyasha Taisho—la contra venganza en marcha.

— ¿Taisho Inuyasha? ¿Acaso ese es su nombre? No parece que lo fuera para alguien tan mayor y además cínico.

—Es cínico, pero no es mayor, solo es tres años más que tú, seguro las mujeres del pueblo te estuvieron diciendo mentiras.

—A ti te estuvieron diciendo mentiras, las mujeres tontas que quieren desposarlo, siendo poseedor del apellido más importante de todos.

—Te aseguro que fui capaz de verlo con mis propios ojos, cuando nuestros padres fueron a ofrecerle tu mano, por aquellos negocios que convienen a ambos, fui capaz de verlo yo misma y estoy segura que no te arrepentirás, aunque cínicamente dijo que lo pensaría, estoy segura que si viene, para alborotar la fiesta a puesto que lo hará y ahí sí, el compromiso estará hecho al momento de que se conozcan.

— ¡Son puras tonterías, ahora vete!

—No hasta que estés lista para cuando venga tu futuro prometido.

—Estaré lista, para para bajar y disfrutar de la fiesta…—pensó—Puedo prepararme sola, tú ya me peinaste, no hace falta que me vistas como si fuera una niña.

—Por la manera en que te comportas, si lo pareces—Sango se fue y al momento de cerrar la puerta, Kagome se apuró en cambiarse con el horrible vestido violeta que reposaba sobre su cama, luego sonrió y salió de su habitación, pero no bajo por la escalera que daba justo donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, sino por la de servicio. Miro que no haya nadie y salio de la casa, en medio de la feroz tormenta, mientras apenas podía oír la música, y al distraerse, tratando de escucharla ya que le gustaba mucho la que oía, justo donde piso, la tierra ya no era firme, solo era lodo, pero no llego a tocar el suelo, ya que un desconocido detuvo la caída…

—Cabello plateado y ojos dorados… ¡Un V…!—antes de gritar su boca fue tapada, sin poder ni siquiera terminar la frase, que era muy obvia para ella, la Higurashi que si creía en Vampiros.

Atravesando un tenebroso bosque, un puente que cruzaba un rio y luego otro bosque, se llegaba a la gran mansión Taisho, quien era de dos pisos, poseía varias habitaciones, para tan pocos habitantes, solo uno, salvo que los fantasmas lo sean. Poseedora de un laberinto en la parte trasera, una laguna y demás.

—Llevo un rato buscándolo, siendo lo que soy no significa que sea fácil—hablaba solo el azabache de ojos azules, que llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta, además de dos aros en una de sus orejas— ¡De todos los Taisho este es el peor!—quejo atravesando las paredes de todas la habitaciones, una y otra vez por las mismas, sin encontrar a quien buscaba.

— ¡De todos los fantasmas tu eres el más molesto!—aunque solo sea un fantasma, no pudo evitar asustarse.

— ¡¿Por qué me asustas de esa forma?!

—Ya cálmate Miroku ¿Como un fantasma puede asustarse? Solo eres un idiota, ademas jugaba contigo y la última vez que andes asustando a esas damas del pueblo mientras se están cambiando desapareceré como dos meses—con gran arrogancia, verdad y tranquilidad total, ahí estaba hablando el peli-plateado de ojos ámbar.

—Es muy difícil ocultarse siendo un fantasma…—su aura se volvió deprimente y eso molesto al oji-ámbar.

— ¡Ya no te deprimas, tienes suerte que estás muerto hace años….!—medito—Igual morirías de todas formas, por pervertido, la comida… Mi comida no se espía—se corrigió.

—Si no has tocado a ninguna, solo a un par, pero tienes que aguantar su sabor

—Es verdad, el olor de su sangre es muy desagradable y eso significa que…—de repente apareció sentando en un sillón de color gris que estaba en la habitación, luego trono los dedos y esta se ilumino.

—Su gusto es amargo, solo una vez encontrarse la que olía bien y era dulce—no pudo seguir hablando, gracias al poder del oji-ámbar, quien se enfadó.

—¡No vuelvas a hablar de esa bruja, solo me engaño y era un niño, suerte que a pesar de tener esa sangre deliciosa, no me enamore, sino estaría igual que mi hermano…!—de hecho estaba torturando al fantasma, ya que era su poder.

—Ya, ya entendí… Pero estas olvidando algo

—No me digas nada, no pienso ir, por eso mismo me fui y si insistes no serán dos meses para mí, serán dos para ti y sabes que no te gustara volver.

—La familia Higurashi es muy bien vista por la mayoría del pueblo y si sucede el compromiso junto con la boda, será algo importante para ti, no querrás echar los esfuerzos de tus antepasados, para obtener la fortuna, además de la distinción.

—Soy un Vampiro, no necesito tal cosa—desapareció de la vista del fantasma, pero nunca se fue de la habitación.

—Eso no siempre traerá respeto hacia ti, piénsalo Inuyasha… además esa joven es muy hermosa y sabes bien que es la indicada —Antes de irse—La próxima que desaparezcas haciéndome creer que te fuiste de la habitación, recuerda dejar a oscuras el lugar—le recordó y al final el peli-plateado se hizo visible.

— ¡Detesto los malditos fantasmas!—con furia apago cada vela que iluminante y se fue.

Mientras caminaba por el laberinto, como siempre tratando de llegar al centro, pero como de costumbre, siempre llegaba al final, tenía habilidades para llegar al centro, pero él quería hacerlo como alguien normal, no como el, lo haría, sin atajos y jamás, en años lo había logrado, lo cual lo ayudaba a seguir meditando sus asuntos.

—Si acepto ese compromiso y me caso con esa mujer, tendré que decirle lo que soy y seguro me traicionara, acusara con decirlo a todo el pueblo para que me maten—en eso ultimo casi se diría que gruño.

—También puedes no decirle la verdad, y sin que lo sepa puedes beber de ella, con el tiempo la mayoría del pueblo dejara de creer lo que eres, ahí sí nadie le creerá justamente a ella y será tarde.

— ¡Ya me fastidias que me sigas, Miroku!

—Solo te hago ver tus beneficios

—No lo sé, además tiene un carácter terrible y ni bien me conozca me dirá…

—Vampiro… Toda su familia no cree en eso, con el tiempo cambiara de parecer, y además seguro lo hace por rebeldía, solo tiene 17 años, pronto 18 y antes de eso, estará casada contigo, así que decide ¿Vas a formalizar aquel compromiso o la pierdes?

Sin responder absolutamente nada, se marchó ya que podría simplemente aparecer en la casa Higurashi y así lo hizo, con carruaje y todo, no le importaba lo que digan luego, al verlo aparece de repente.

— ¡La matare si me traiciona!—pensó, cuando de pronto empezó a sentir ese dulce aroma de la sangre, de su futura prometida, para en un chasquido estar en el balcón donde ya una vez estuvo, observándola y sigilosamente vio como discutía con la castaña y que tenía ojos de igual color.

Oyó cada palabra de la joven azabache y deseaba vengarse de ella, ya no deseaba casarse con ella por la sangre, por mantener la fortuna que heredo y además de obtener el respeto de la totalidad del pueblo, eso sería minino en comparación con lo que ya tenía planeado, a pesar de ser solo una tontería. —Serás mi esposa, pero te aseguro que no será una dicha…

Cuando vio que había quedado sola, espero para ver lo que hacía, pero no llego a verla vestirse e irse de la habitación, ya que se distrajo con la lluvia que había llegado y cuando voltio a mirarla, ya no estaba, entro a la habitación y por el olor de la sangre supo que salió de esta, bajo una escalera y para salirse de la casa, pero sin saber por qué no evito dar un chasquido y aparecer justo en el momento que estaba iba a caer en el lodo.

—Cabello plateado y ojos dorados… ¡Un V…!—claramente la oyó decir entre sus brazos y antes de que gritara y armara un escándalo tapo su boca, sin dejar decir lo que menos quería oír, eso que ella creía firmemente de él.

—No es necesario que armes un escándalo—ella lo miro asustada, el detecto el miedo en ella y pensó—Jugare un poco con tigo—para luego hablar y empezar el juego—Si prometes no gritar, yo prometo que no beberé de tu sangre, imagínate la angustia de tu familia, cuando su hija menor aparezca en el jardín sin una gota de sangre—Kagome trato de calmarse, pero sintió más miedo sin poder evitarlo—Puedo sentir tu miedo y eso no me asegura que no vayas a gritar—continuo el—Si te calmas, creeré en ti—le aseguro con una sonrisa falsa.

—Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo Kagome… tu puedes, tu puedes… es simplemente un monstruo, cuando esté libre de él ya tendrás oportunidad de armarte y al final, no serás mas la del miedo—Pensó, claramente el oía sus pensamientos y cada vez más eran las ganas de jugar con su ya prometida, al menos para él.

Lentamente saco su mano de la boca de ella, quien respiro un poco e intento soltarse de sus brazos que aun la mantenía en su poder e Inuyasha hizo que lo que ella quería.

— ¿De verdad lo creíste?—empezó a reírse a carcajadas—Eres una niña demasiado tonta, mejor entra o te refriaras si sigues en la lluvia.

—Tu… —la oji-chocolate entendió que él, solo probaba que realmente se olvidaría de que era realmente un vampiro y se limitó a seguir hablando, a paso rápido se alejo de él y regreso a su habitación, se sentó en la cama, sin creer lo que acababa de ocurrir y antes de poder calmar su agitación, a causa de casi haber corrido, la puerta se abrió de repente haciendo que saltara de la cama, por el susto.

—Y es hora Kagome…

—¿Madre…?

—Por dios ¿Por qué estas empapada?—se preguntó su madre, al momento de acercársele.

—Salí fuera por la emoción de ver llegar a mi prometido y no previne que llovería—mintió, pero aun no terminaba de hacerlo—Una gran desilusión sentí al no verlo, Sango me hablo que es apuesto y nadie de esas características pude ver—era muy buena mintiendo pero luego no puedo evitar pensar—En verdad si fue capaz de ver a alguien apuesto—recordó al "Vampiro"—¡Que cosas pienso!—se retó mentalmente, sin ver que su madre ya tenía otro vestido listo para ella.

—Este vestido está más bonito que ese de color violeta que te trajo Kikyo, pero este verde que trajo tu padre es de un color más elegante, concuerda con tigo—su madre la llevo rápido del brazo, como una muñeca y la sentó, seco su cabello y este dejo de estar lacio, ya que casi de la mitad para abajo tenia algunos rulos. —Te lo dejare suelto, como te gusta, es tarde para hacerte otro peinado.

—Madre, Taisho espera…—Sango entro a la habitación y vio a su hermana, menor quien estaba cambiándose de vestido— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Un milagro, tu hermana salió desesperada a ver si llegaba su futuro prometido

—No lo creo, pero mi hermana es así, cambia de parecer y nadie conoce el motivo—Sango en verdad no quiso decir lo que en verdad pensaba—Seguro intento huir y ahí se cruzó con Taisho, seguro él se presentó y al ver lo apuesto que es, se arrepintió—era lo que en verdad no se atrevió a decir—Iré a avisar que hubo un inconveniente.

—¡No, avisa que ya está por bajar, tu bajas luego de mí!—alzo la vos la señora Higurashi, quien había terminado de atar los nudos del vestido que llevaba la azabache, quien estaba muda, todo por Inuyasha, quien seguía su juego con ella, a pesar de esperarla en el salón, junto con todos los invitados, algunos no se atrevían mirarlos y otros solo desearían que su hija sea la afortunada, el podía oír cada pensamiento, pero trataba de distraerse con el padre de Kagome.

—Estoy seguro que adorara a mi hija—le aseguro el señor Higurashi, cuando su esposa bajo por las escaleras.

—Enseguida baja—aviso a Inuyasha y su marido.

Kagome siguió bajando las escaleras, estaba nerviosa y no entendía el por qué no poder hablar, hasta que pudo hacerlo.

—Inuyasha…—susurro, nadie la oyó, solo el, pero ella por su propia voluntad quedo muda al ver y no creer, quien era su futuro prometido y esposo, pero solo siguió bajando, él se acercó a ella dándole la mano para ayudarla a bajar los dos últimos escalones y cínicamente sonrió, ella lo hizo forzándose a sí misma.

—Kagome Higurashi… me harías el honor de ser mi futura esposa—hablo fuerte, pero medido para que todos los presentes oyeran y saco un pequeña caja de su chaqueta que era justamente de color roja y dejo ver en la cajita negra, el anillo de oro con un diamante de color rojo en el centro. —Esto recién empieza… Mi querida Kagome…—pensó, siendo irónico en…

"Mi querida Kagome"

* * *

Que malo, es mu malo este Inuyasha, y sera mas malo aun, pero a al vez romántico y muy divertido, veremos como la pasara Kagome, a medida que pasen los capítulos ^^

Sayonara

17/12/2013

Proximo Capitulo 2: Sin salida,lo publico el: 23/12/13 sera como mi regalo adelantado de noche buena ^^


	2. Sin salida

Hola, como lo prometido, aquí tiene el capitulo 2 n,n disfrutenlo, perdonen si soy muy mala, XD Inuyasha es muy malo y lo sera aun mas, pero divertido y romántico ._. (Quiero ser Kagome XD )

* * *

—_Kagome Higurashi… me harías el honor de ser mi futura esposa…—_esas palabras eran un eco en su cabeza, no pudo evitar recordar lo que sucedió fuera de la casa.

— ¿Acaso fue solo una broma o fue verdad?—se preguntó y de inmediato recordó el crucifijo que cogió de su habitación antes de bajar, como primera medida contra "El Vampiro" sin saber que ese mismo seria su prometido y luego su esposo. —Acepto… Inuyasha…—su madre, tanto como su padre, sus dos hermanas y un niño que era su hermano parecían felices, como varios invitados, pero la otra parte de los invitados no parecían contentos.

Inuyasha soltó su mano, ella aprovecho para cambiar el crucifijo a la mano que hace momento él había tomado, la cual volvió a tomar, tocando con la propia el crucifijo

—Imposible… se supone que su mano se quemara o él se apartara de mi…—pensó y fingiendo ella la sonrisa el coloco el anillo en uno de sus dedos con delicadeza y luego deposito un beso en su mano.

—Esto es para brindar—propuso el padre de Kagome.

—Seguro…—Inuyasha también fingía una sonrisa, en ese momento por fuera era como todos los tontos (Para el) de la fiesta, pero por dentro, solo deseaba vengarse de Kagome y más después de que intentara ahuyentarlo con un simple crucifijo—Eres más tonta, solo te guías por los chismes del pueblo ¡Ha! No te durara mucho tiempo dejaras de serlo—pensó, mientras todos brindaban y el permanecía al lado de su futura esposa. —Ya veras, no te dejare hablar en toda la noche y lo harás cuando me dé la gana… si es que me acuerdo de ti "Querida Kagome"

— ¡Por que dije que sí! ¡Al final solo jugo con migo y ahora…!—Kagome decidida a pedirle explicaciones allí mismo, quiso hablar pero…— ¿Inuyasha por qué…?—nada salió de sus labios— ¿Huh… por que no salen mis palabras?—no podía entender, todo lo que intento decir, eran pensamientos solamente, ni siquiera sus labios se movían al intentar hablar.

—Me gusta mucho que seas tan callada, habla muy bien de ti y además sonriente—con su poder la hizo sonreír y ella seguía sin entender lo que le pasaba—Sufre…—pensó con maldad, hasta que por la mejilla de azabache rodo una lagrima, y era sincera, ella sufría por no poder hablar, se ahogaba en sus pensamientos y era una tortura no saber que ocurría.

—Por favor…

— ¿Por favor…?

— ¿Puedo hablar?

—Por suerte tú si puedes—le dijo cínico como siempre—por hoy te salvas pensó y enseguida la saco a bailar.

—Oye, tú me debes explicaciones.

—No sé de qué hablas, es mejor que bailemos, todos esperan eso, además no hay que llamar mucho la atención—le dijo y el baile empezó, coloco una mano en su cintura y con la otra cogió la mano de ella, dejando la otra libre, que dudosamente se posó en su hombro, para iniciar al fin el baile.

—Se ven muy bien juntos, nuestra hija es muy afortunada—comento su madre, quien estaba en compañía de una joven, de cabello azabache y llevaba un vestido demasiado llamativo, cada hombre que posaba sus ojos en ella, luego le era inevitable desviar la mirada, a pesar de saber que era casada y encima, con uno de los extranjeros más poderosos.

—Naraku se lo pierde—comento la peli-negra.

—Aún sigue con eso de, bueno por respeto al joven Taisho no lo diré, pero…

—Si… Sango, él también es creyente de esos rumores y pidió disculpas, que no vendría, ni aunque se tratase de mi hermana menor.

—Fue una falta total de respeto hacia Kagome, debió de venir y no poner excusas tontas, de que también era por negocios.—el señor Higurashi no parecía muy contento con aquel tema—Eso de los "Vampiros" es una idiotez, que solo cree la gente miedosa—se atrevió a decir, dejando de lado lo correcto que siempre era.

— ¡Padre…!—exclamaron ambas hijas, atónitas por su actitud, pero antes de decir algo, fueron invitadas a bailar y el señor Higurashi quedo en manos de su esposa.

—Quiero beber algo

—Tranquila, cuando termines de bailar esta pieza, luego te serviré lo que gustes

—Intenta ser amable, cuando en realidad solo finge—pensó, fastidiada.

—Puedo bailar por horas—pensó el, justo cuando la pieza termino—Esa me gusta "Mi querida Kagome"—siguieron bailando, de nuevo la manipulo y ella no tuvo más remedio, quedando cansada, sus pies quemaban y su garganta ardía. — ¿Que te sirvo?—pregunto, tomando un vaso de la barra, mientras reía felizmente.

—Perdón ¿Qué te tiene tan feliz?—alzo una ceja y lo miro de muy mala manera.

—El compromiso, acaso tu ¿No estas feliz?

—Sí, bastante feliz—era claro su sarcasmo. Trato de calmarse y no armar un escándalo—Sírveme de lo más fuerte—indico, con actitud indiferente.

—Hielo… En ningún momento lo pidió—pensó, entregándole lo más fuerte de todo. —Ten, disfrútalo—sonrió de diversión. Kagome bebió todo de un trago eso sorprendió a Inuyasha, pero de inmediato esta empezó a toser, ya que su trago estaba seco, caliente se podría decir, gracias a que su prometido, no le había puesto hielo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que…?

—Debes de beber mejor, no es correcto que una señorita lo haga de esa forma y además si hielo—eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso de Kagome, quien aun tosiendo y fulminando con la mirada a Inuyasha, se fue de la fiesta, directo a su habitación, ante la mirada de todos los presentes, y él solo, solo reía por dentro.

Hasta que a fiesta acabo y todos los invitados se fueron, menos el futuro esposo de la menor de las Higurashi, Kagome permaneció encerrada en su habitación, insistió su madre, sus hermanas y hasta su padre, con las voz firme, pero esta permanecía encerrada.

— ¡Es el colmo que se haya encerrado de tal manera!—el señor Higurashi iba de un lado al otro en su despacho, su esposa intentaba calmarle, mientras el peli-plateado se reía por dentro. —Disculpe Señor Taisho—al fin se calmó y sentó en uno de los sillones.

—Ya me divertí bastante, es momento de abrir esa puerta—pensó, se levantó y acerco a la puerta de salida del despacho—Discúlpenme ustedes, pero soy la última persona que puede intentar alguna cosa para que salga de su habitación—propuso.

—No sé si fuera correcto, pero ya todos lo intentamos—dedujo el padre de Kagome.

—Tal vez si fuera un desconocido ella, adelante

—De acuerdo… Eh…

—Última habitación, pasillo derecho—dijo la señora Higurashi y triunfante el joven Taisho salió, subió las escaleras, fue por el pasillo derecho hasta la última habitación. Golpeo con sus nudillos la puerta, dos veces, pero nada, ella no respondía, obtuvo paciencia y nuevamente golpeo, pero nada.

—Intente hacerlo por las buenas, pero tendré que abrir esta puerta—y así lo hizo, pero al entrar a la habitación, ella no se encontraba allí, si su olor, que iba directo hasta la ventana del balcón, la cual estaba abierta, él se asomó y pudo ver como ella se iba por detrás de la casa, en medio de la tormenta, que aún no tenía pensado irse.

—Intentas escapar ¡Ha! Pudo haberse matado al bajar con estas sabanas—miro la soga que estaba hecha, con varias sabanas atadas—Tuvo que tener mucha valentía—pensó y de una sola vez, con sus poderes, alcanzo a Kagome, estándo a menos de un metro de distancia, justo cuando esta cayó al suelo todo embarrado.

— ¡De ninguna manera me casare con ese tonto, prefiero morir antes!—se quejó— ¡Como pudo darme el trago sin hielo, desconsiderado!—sus gritos solo él podía escucharlos. — ¡Tengo que seguir!—al momento de intentar levantarse, fue el mismo, quien apareció de repente detrás y la sujeto de un brazo. — ¿Inuyasha?—se preguntó— ¿Cómo es que?

—Tus padres preocupados por ti y tu, aquí ¿Intentando huir o solo das un paseo?

—Un paseo ¿Alguna queja, señor Taisho?—el sarcasmo, ya era su habito favorito.

—Igual que usted, pero mejor dime Inuyasha, Señor Taisho suena muy mayor, para un joven como yo—ella no dijo nada y de ahí, obligadamente, tuvo que regresar a su habitación, de nuevo por la escalera de servicio—Cámbiate, espero fuera y no intentes "Dar un paseo" tu manera de salir es peligrosa—señalo el balcón, salió de la habitación y el mismo cerró la puerta. Al cabo de unos minutos, golpeo la puerta jurando casi que volvió a escapar.

— ¡Adelante!—entro, viéndola junto al hogar de la habitación, cubierta por un bata, que ocultaba su no tan discreto camisón. —Bien, ¿Acaso le dirás a mis padres que fue a dar un "Paseo"?—se levantó, siendo seguida por la mirada del joven, Kagome lo noto y no le gusto, acercándose a él, enfrentándolo, pero se perdió en esos brillantes orbes de color dorado, y el no evito perderse en los dulces orbes color chocolate de su prometida.

—Es muy hermosa—en un solo paso se acercó, haciendo latir el corazón de la azabache, en el momento justo que sus caras estaban a milímetros de distancia, pero el joven Taisho la rodeo, quedando detrás de ella, aparto algo de su cabello y acerco sus labios al cuello de la joven, quien había quedado hipnotizada, cerrando sus ojos al sentir el aliento frio del peli-plateado en su cuello. — ¡Maldición que hago, pero es irresistible, quiero su sangre!—pensó, sin saber que en ese momento, quedo desprevenido e inconscientemente, ella podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

—S-Sangre—ella se asustó, el volvió en sí, cuando sus labios se posaron en la suave piel de Kagome quien ahora estába frente a él.

—Lo siento, pero ya debes dormir—la sujeto y la durmió, recostó en su cama, sin saber por qué, le dio un beso en la frente, para irse de allí, antes de cometer una locura.

Al día siguiente, despertó exaltada, tenía miedo, impotencia, estaba confundida y no podía saber si lo que recordaba, fue parte de un sueño o la realidad.

— _¡Maldición que hago, pero es irresistible, quiero su sangre!—_Esas fueron sus palabras—no podían irse de su mente, ya que en ella misma las escucho— ¿Acaso fu solo un sueño?—se preguntó, y antes de levantarse, su madre entro a la habitación, se dirigió a la ventana de su balcón y la abrió, logrando que los rayos del sol de la mañana, fueran directos a la cara de la joven.

—Buenos días, Madre

—Buenos días, Kagome—se acercó al armario de la habitación y busco un vestido, para luego observar el otro, el de color verde, que uso la noche anterior— ¿Qué le ha pasado a este vestido? Mira como esta, todo embarrado y arrugado.

— ¿Embarrado y arrugado?—se preguntó la azabache. —Yo, madre…—se levantó de la cama y fue a verlo por ella misma—Entonces lo de anoche, mi sueño fue…_— ¡Maldición que hago, pero es irresistible, quiero su sangre!—_ ¡Es imposible el, él no puede ser un…!

—Kagome, hey, responde—su madre paso una mano por enfrente de su cara, pero ella estaba en shock, siendo capaz de decir solamente una palabra.

—V-Vampiro

— ¿Eh? ¿¡Que cosas dices tan temprano!?—Su madre envolvió el vestido, sujetandolo en una mano, mientras con la otra sacaba uno del armario, entregándoselo a su hija—Póntelo, ahora vendrá Sango por ti, así te maquilla y peina bien—aviso y se marchó.

— ¿Por qué tendría que cambiarme?—salió de la habitación y siguió a su madre— ¡Madre, espere!

—No te eh dicho que te cambies, creo que mandare a que te preparen un baño, mira tus pies, la verdad me tienes desconcertada Kagome.

— ¿¡Por qué tendría que hacerlo!?

—Aremos unas compras, ya es momento de hablar con la modista del pueblo, tiene que tomar tus medidas.

— ¿Medidas, acaso…?

—No me digas que olvidaste tu compromiso, dentro de una semana te casaras, el tiempo corre tenemos que preparar todo.

— ¿Una semana?

—Sí, El joven Taisho desea algo privado y tu padre, al igual que yo, estamos de acuerdo, seremos pocos y celebraremos la boda en su mansión… Luego sabrás todos los detalles en la cena que tendremos allí, esta noche, ahora sube, y haz lo que dije, no quiero ningún pero—su madre desapareció, dejándola sin poder decir nada.

—No tengo salida ¿Qué hare para deshacerme de este compromiso? Nadie, ni siquiera mis padres me creerán que él, en verdad él es… Un Vampiro…—pensó devastada, sin saber, todos los planes que poco a poco, llegaban a la cabeza del Vampiro vengador, al momento de que esta finalmente, sea su esposa.

* * *

¿Que les pareció?

Me dirán luego ^^ a mi me gusto, mucho, eso creo,igual no basta con que me guste a mi, creo .-. bueno, que mas decirles.

Una muy Feliz Navidad para todos ^-^ Sayonara

23/12/13

Próximo capitulo 3: Laberinto. 30/12/13


	3. Laberinto

Hola, que decirles, disfruten este nuevo capitulo ^^

* * *

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! ¿Dónde podrá estar, desde anoche que no lo encuentro?

— ¿¡Que quieres!? ¡No estoy de buen humor!—se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo, quedando frente del fantasma.

—Que al menos le des los buenos días a tu prometida, sería muy caballeroso de tu parte que te presentes

— ¡Que tonterías dices! ¡Suficiente tendré con verla esta noche y el resto de sus días!—quejo y miro a un lado, pensando, que podría hacerle a Kagome, para molestarla.

—Al menos lo intente, esa joven es muy bonita y el solo la desperdicia—pensó el peli-negro.

—Puedo leer los pensamientos de los fantasmas también ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

—No, no lo eh olvidado, pero recuerda, es mejor que empieces a cortejar a tu prometida, en una semana pueden pasar muchas cosas.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Que huya, al tenerte miedo, al no querer ser la esposa de un Vampiro descortés y una vez que esté lejos de tu alcance, la perderás y no creo que te convenga.

—Tal vez nunca encuentre una mujer con su tipo de sangre—razono Inuyasha, miro a Miroku.

—Esta con su madre en la modista, puedes ser caballero y pagar el vestido de novia, así lograras algo con ella. —de repente fue sujetado por el peli-plateado, que no se veía muy contento.

— ¿¡Estuviste espiando!? ¡Cuantas veces te advertí que no lo hagas!

—Si no la amas, no tienes de que preocuparte—un balde de agua fría para el joven Taisho, quien soltó a Miroku y luego desapareció.

—Es en verdad muy bonita—sí, era un fantasma pervertido. —Seguro se termina enamorando de ella, como su hermano se enamoró de…

— ¡Jamás me enamorare de ella! ¡Solo es mi comida, entiéndelo, solo seré un caballero, para poder casarme con ella, cambiar los pensamientos de la gente hacia mí y reírme cuando dentro de muchos años, yo siga vivo, y ellos no!—al parecer no se había ido del todo.

—Eres muy cruel Inuyasha

—Feh, ellos son lo crueles, mortales tontos—de nuevo desapareció.

Por otro lado, Kagome, su hermana y su madre elegían la tela junto con la modista para el vestido de novia, pero cuando quedaron solas, empezaron las quejas de la oji-chocolate.

—Esto es patético ¡¿Por qué tengo que casarme con un Vampiro?!

—Kagome, por favor—esas palabras de su madre, no significaba que callaría.

— ¡Es bastante sospechoso que nos invite a cenar, porque mejor no a almorzar!—pensó— ¡Ya sé, porque los Vampiros se evaporan con la luz de día, puede que un crucifijo no haga nada, pero la luz seguro lo mataría!

— ¡Ya Kagome, estás hablando tonterías de tu futuro esposo!

— ¿Tonterías?

— ¿Taisho?

—Por favor, dígame Inuyasha, detesto las formalidades—por dentro estaba que hervía por todas la palabras de Kagome, que herían su corazón aumentado más las ganas de vengarse. Pero por fuera, tenía la actitud bien fingida, era suave y un caballero, a la fuerza, por supuesto.

—Buenos días—tomo la mano de Sango y deposito un beso en ella, luego siguió Kagome. —Para ti también "Querida Kagome"—beso su mejilla y sin que nadie pudiera verlo, sonrió maliciosamente—Ya me las pagaras—pensó. —Disculpen que haya venido, pero pasaba por el pueblo y las personas comentaron que mi prometida, su madre y hermana, estaban aquí.

—Justamente elegíamos la tela del vestido.

—Tengo entendido que es de mala suerte que el novio, vea el vestido antes de la boda—pensó Kagome, quien fulminaba discretamente a su prometido con la mirada—Sera lo mismo si ve la tela…—eso prendió algo en su cerebro, así que fingiendo, se acercó a Inuyasha, de manera amable, agarro una de las telas, la que más le gustaba, pero no para obtener un vestido, que usaría en su casamiento con un Vampiro.—Esta es bellísima, apuesto que el vestido será fantástico ¿No lo cree?—estiro la tela y se la mostro—seré la novia más bonita.

—La mala suerte ya existe y es que te casaras conmigo—pensó el—Entonces la comprare para ti, si tanto te gusta.

— ¿Eh?—su hermana se sorprendió. —Es muy amable, pero no me parece correcto.

—Sí, Inuyasha querido, no es lo correcto.

—Insisto, quiero regalarle esta tela a mi prometida, es hora de que la corteje ¿No es verdad? Tan solo tengo una semana, y quiero darle todos sus gustos.

—No creas que me compraras con una simple tela—pensó ella, con desagrado total.

Y si, finalmente Inuyasha termino pagando por la hermosa tela, que sería usada para hacer el vestido de novia, la modista tomo las medidas de Kagome, teniendo ya un diseño para el vestido.

—Dos días antes de la boda pasare por la mansión, así le hago unos ajustes al vestido cuando esté terminado, para así poder entregárselo.

—Perfecto, serás en verdad la novia más linda—su madre se veía muy entusiasmada.

—De eso no hay duda—su hermana también estaba feliz.

—Sí, la más linda, pero la más desafortunada, olvidaron decir—pensó Kagome, quien se alejó de su madre y de Sango, ya que estas se quedaron hablando con la modista.

—En verdad serás la más desafortunada y debo admitir que yo igual—de la nada, él estaba a su lado, pero antes que ella gritara la tomo por detrás y tapo su boca. —No tienes manera de probar nada, ya deja de ser una niña y compórtate—la soltó, ella se dio la vuelta y retrocedió.

—Lo sabía, tu eres un…

— ¿Un qué? Otra vez con esos rumores "Querida Kagome" solo jugaba contigo, eres muy divertida—de nuevo tomo a la oji-chocolate por tonta, dejándola sin hablas. —Si en verdad eres tan valiente, como intentas mostrar, no vemos en el laberinto, esta noche, durante la cena—le informo.

— ¿Laberinto…?

—Debo irme ya, adiós—se acercó e intento besarla por pura maldad, pero fue un gran error, ya que ella nuevamente quedo hipnotizada por sus ojos y el por los de ella, queriendo beber su sangre, su dulce sangre, que empezaba a enloquecerlo.

— ¿Qué me sucede? Sus ojos…— voltio a Kagome otra vez, como la noche anterior, acerco sus labios al cuello de la joven, quien otra vez sentía el frio aliento, de su prometido.

— ¡Maldición, otra vez no! ¡Es inevitable quiero beber de ti, Kagome!—sus pensamientos eran oídos por la azabache, quien de nuevo estaba asustada, pero él pudo controlarse y solamente desapareció, libre de la tentación, por segunda vez.

Atónita, sin saber cómo reaccionar, fue salvada de ese momento, por su madre, quien se acercó a ella.

— ¿De nuevo en las nubes?

— ¿Madre que ocurrió…?

—No sé de qué hablas… Veo que el joven Taisho se fue, seguro tiene cosas que hacer, como todo hombre del pueblo, al igual que tu padre, en fin, debemos irnos ya—Tomo a su hija, quien aún seguía sin entender, pero no podía contar lo sucedido, la terminarían tomando como loca.

Al llegar a la mansión Higurashi, Kagome subió pesadamente las escaleras, a su madre no le preocupo, ya que a diario, fingía esa actitud, para llamar la atención, así que solo fue a supervisar la cocina, pero su hermana, la castaña, fue la única que esta vez, se preocupó en verdad, sin pensar que buscaba atención.

— ¿Qué te sucede Kagome?

—Esos ojos, ese ambar intenso ¿Cómo es posible que me pierda en ellos?

— ¿Kagome…?

—Eh… Sango

—Pregunte que te sucedía

—Ah… quiero descansar, puedes dejarme sola.

—Pero Kagome…

—Solo déjame sola, si te dijera lo que me sucede, jamás me vas a creer y además, solo te reirías de mí.

—Dime, confía en mí

— ¡Vete!—la empujo y saco fuera de su habitación, se encerró y ni siquiera fue capaz de salir almorzar.

La noche se asomaba, dando una postal tenebrosa a la gran mansión Taisho, donde un fastas pervertido, perseguía al Vampiro vengador, tratando de que arreglara, para la cena, que pocos minutos, daría comienzo, claro, hasta que la familia Higurashi llegara, ya que estaban lejos.

— ¡Ya Taisho! ¡Así comportándote como un niño, cuando ya eres un hombre y que hombre, nada más y nada menos que un Taisho, no lograras nada!

—Suenas como mi padre

—Aunque no lo creas, él era como tú, pero se estabilizo siendo más joven que tú, justo cuando encontró a tu madre, era un linda jovencita que apareció de la nada pidiendo ayuda y sin duda fue amor a primera vista, seguro a ti te pasara, pero como no ves nada, ni siquiera a tu prometida, será muy tarde.

— ¡Ya cállate, lo puedo hacer yo mismo!

—Ya llegaron, es hora de que me hagas real, aunque solo sea una ilusión

—Cierto, me había olvidado—termino de arreglarse—Tu "Querida Kagome" serás quien averigüe lo que es este idiota—pensó, riendo con su acostumbrada malicia. —Listo, ve y se amable, al menos con mis suegros, por esa niña ni te preocupes, puede saludarla un sapo, en vez de tu.

—Eres realmente cruel con esa pobre jovencita.

— ¡Vete ya!—Sin poder atravesar las paredes, no tuvo de otra, que caminar por el pasillo que llevaba a la escalera, bajarla y así ir hasta la puerta de entrada, donde estaban los padres de Kagome, su hermana y oculta en un rincón de la entrada, la oji-chocolate, quien entro ultima y casi mete la pata.

—Tú eres…—Sango golpeo a Kagome con el codo. —Es con quien se ve siempre, detrás de la iglesia—termino en su mente.

—Soy un buen amigo de la familia, más bien de Inuyasha, su mano derecha sin duda.

—Qué bueno ¿Verdad Kagome? Es un chico muy agradable—su madre sí que estaba contenta.

—Pasen a la estancia, en momento Inuyasha bajara para darles la bienvenida y luego cenaremos. —Miroku les indico el camino, mientras intercambiaba miradas con Sango, pero eran muy discretos, y como siempre Kagome, solo se callaba.

—Es muy agradable esta mansión, es inmensa y además… Lástima que la habite el peor Vampiro de la historia. _—Si en verdad eres tan valiente, como intentas mostrar, no vemos en el laberinto, esta noche, durante la cena—_de la nada recordó sus palabras—Como si fuera a hacerle caso, justo a él, ya no dudo de lo que en verdad es, no iré a ese tal laberinto—cada pensamiento era escuchado por Inuyasha, quien estaba por entrar la estancia, pero lo dudo, ya que quería mantenerse frio, ya tendría tiempo de vengarse, cuando está viva aquí, con él.

—Hace mucho tiempo que esta casona no tenía tan grata visita, jamás imagine que se daría justamente con la familia de mi queridísima prometida—ese sarcasmo Kagome lo adivino, al igual que Miroku. —Seguro ya conocen a mi mano derecha, él fue quien cocino esta noche, así que los invito a pasar al comedor—indico la puerta y sin decir nada, se dirigieron al comedor.

La gran mesa estaba servida, con los más exquisitos platos, junto con la chimenea que calentaba el lugar y daba algo de luz, junto con las velas.

—Es un recibimiento bastante agradable Taisho—comento el padre de Kagome, sentando, junto con su esposa y sus dos hijas, mientras que Inuyasha se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa como correspondía.

—Sin duda es un lugar muy bonito, lo felicito Joven Inuyasha—menciono Sango, quien tanto no había visto de la mansión.

— ¿Qué opinas tu Kagome?—miro a Kagome, poniéndola nerviosa, dándole una sonrisa falsa, pero esta se intimido y no respondió. —Me disculpan, no me siento bien, quisiera tomar aire—pidió.

—Lo lamento por mi hija, pero desde esta mañana que no siente bien—disculpo la señora Higurashi.

—Ve tranquila, cuidado no te pierdas, es más grande de lo que parece—aviso—Ojala te pierdas y me pidas ayuda—pensó con maldad, la oji-chocolate se levantó, dejo la servilleta sobre su plato vacío y se fue, cuando de repente…

—_Ven, síguenos…_

— ¿Huh?

—_Vamos niña…—_sin querer siguió a esa voz, por un pasillo, pero se detuvo.

—No me asustaras ¡Vampiro tonto!—se cruzó de brazos.

—_Síguenos… Vamos Niña, síguenos…_

— ¡Ya basta!—grito, con sus ojos cristalinos, siendo escuchada únicamente por Inuyasha. Este se disculpó, diciendo que iría a buscarla por las dudas, que empiecen sin él, que no había problema y fue a buscar a Kagome, quien estaba al fondo del pasillo, sentada en el suelo, con el conocimiento perdido.

— ¡Que hago acá!—se reprochó— ¡Porque vengo por ella!—se reclamó, ya que fue un acto inconsciente, pero algo dentro de él, quería saber que ocurrió con su joven prometida. —Oye, despierta, niña…—luego de sacudirla, lentamente esos ojos chocolates se abrieron, viendo a los ambar de Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha…—sin saber el porqué, se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo, el correspondió, cobijándola entre los suyos, sin saber también, el por qué.

—Me harás creer que en verdad eres un niña…—dijo divertido, ya que ella estaba llorando y al parecer no tenía intenciones de soltarse del.—¿¡Que me sucede!?—Se preguntó molesto, mientras la levantaba y al estilo nupcial se la llevaba fuera de la casa, hasta el jardín, directo al laberinto— ¡Pesas mucho!

—Eso no es verdad

—Sí que pesas, ahora te bajare y ya no llores—por alguna razón no me agrada que lo haga—pensó y tomo la mano de la azabache.

— ¿Q-Que haces?—el no respondió, porque ella, con sus propios ojos averiguaría lo que iba a hacer. — ¿El… laberinto?—pensó, viendo frente a ella, la entrada.

—Al fin solos…—susurro, colocándose detrás de ella—Lo siento mucho, pero dicen que la tercera es la vencida y yo no lo soporto más…—sus susurros dieron miedo a Kagome, más cuando sin ser capaz de moverse, sintió por tercera vez ese aliento que ya no era frio, sino helado, acompañado de un pequeño y desgarrador dolor en su cuello.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto?

Apuesto a que, a mi también, nos vemos en el siguiente: Capitulo 4: ¿Que es peor?

24/01/2014

Sayonara

Pd: Gracias n,n


End file.
